


He never belonged to her

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine mourns over Marius and his new love, only to find herself alone with Montparnasse who takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He never belonged to her

They had grown up together, both of them the others shadow. Since the day they had met when both of them were still young children, living in the slums of Paris, they had never once left each others side. However, as they had grown they had both turned into two very different people. No longer were they the children without a home between them but whilst Montparnasse had turned against the word, his bitterness turning him cruel, Eponine had found herself a group of young men, each intellectual in his own right for her to shadow. One in particular she found herself fascinated with. His name was Marius Pontmercy, a freckled faced young man who was barely two years older than herself.

However, whilst her love for him had blossomed over the short period they had known one another, never once had he battered an eye at her. She was simply Eponine, the girl that had turned up at the café one cold winter night whom he had offered his jacket to out of politeness and in an instant found himself a close friend. Without bad intentions, he had requested the girl to help him with his own infatuation with a girl who attended his university. A little blonde thing with eyes so blue that they shined brighter than Enjolras’ and a voice so beautiful that it put the birds to shame.

Reluctantly, Eponine had done exactly as he had asked and finally when she could take it no more, in a fit of rage she had thrown the damn letter in a puddle as she watched them kiss from where she stood, hidden behind the tree in the park. She had held up hope that this was all just a silly little fling that would pass within a week but when she had gone to deliver the letter which Marius had insisted was romantic when she questioned why he simply did not text her, she had found the man that often frequented her dreams kissing the girl who she could never compete with.

She stormed home, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides as she silently mourned for the man that had never belonged to her and upon entering the apartment that she called home, she had missed the figure sat on the sofa as she headed for her room and slammed the door firmly shut behind her, shaking the very foundations of the house. She buried her face in her pillow, screaming angrily into it’s stained covering as she hit her fists over and over against the mattress.

Her screams covered the creak of the hinges as the door was pushed open, revealing the young man who stood on the other side, watching her in amusement. “I did try to warn you,” the man smirked as he stepped forward. “But you were never one for listening.”

“Go to hell, Parnasse,” she spat as she got to her feet and dropped her coat onto the bed. She paid no attention to the man as she went to the cracked mirror and brushed her fingers through her murky hair. _I could never be as beautiful as that lark_ , she sighed in disdain.

Montparnasse stepped up behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist. His breath was hot against her neck as he reached out with his free hand, brushing her hair out of the way as he pressed a trail of rough kisses down her neck from her ear to her collarbone. She wriggled uncomfortably, prying at the fingers that gripped her waist tightly. “Get off,” she scowled impatiently.

He laughed as he held onto her tighter, his nails digging into her flesh below where her shirt rode up over her hip. “I could make you feel beautiful,” he told her, his teeth grazing deliciously against her neck. “You could close your eyes and pretend it’s your rich boy fucking you.”

“I won’t do that because _you_ won’t be fucking me,” she snapped at him as she twisted in his grip until she was facing him. Realising that he had no intention of letting go, she spat in his face in anger. “Get off!”

He let go of her in surprise and brought the sleeve of his jacket up to his face, wiping at his cheek where her spit had landed. In a fit of rage he brought his hand up, slapping her hard across the face. She stumbled back a few steps in shock and brought her hand up to her cheek, trying to sooth away the throbbing. It wasn’t the first blow she had ever received, certainly not in this house and she knew it wouldn’t be the last but it didn’t help to ebb away the sting. “You don’t tell me what to do,” he snapped at her as he closed the distance between them in a few strides of his long legs. “You know, your dad always thought we’d get married one day. He already thinks of me as his son.”

She stared at him disgust, her hand still clutching at her cheek as if it had been glued there. She couldn’t find the energy to move as his hands moved to his belt, unlatching the contraption in a fluid motion before he popped the button of his trousers and left them open, sat snugg on his hips. “Screw you,” she finally managed to rasp.

He laughed as he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against his body. He rubbed up against her, the thick length of his erection digging into her hip as he moved. “That was the intention,” he told her.

She looked away in disgust as he began working on her jeans, his nimble fingers able to quickly unfasten them and push them down to her thighs. He waited for her expectantly before sighing in frustration as he pushed them down to her ankles for her and lifted her feet, one at a time until they were bunched up in his hand. “You better make this good, I don’t want to feel like I’m fucking a plank,” he told her coolly as he pushed her down onto the bed.

She did nothing to resist as he made quick work of her tshirt, dropping it on top of her jeans that laid in the middle of the floor before he was on top of her. His hips pinned her down to the mattress as he bit at her neck, his teeth leaving stinging marks against her skin.

“You’re like a fucking corpse,” he spat as he shoved his hand roughly into underwear and pinched at her clit. She flinched in surprise, letting out a small gasp as he grinned in triumph. He repeated the action, watching her squirm beneath him before he pushed two fingers inside of her and began thrusting them at an infuriating slow pace.

She keened as she rocked her hips, desperately trying to get the friction she needed as Montparnasse hovered above her. His other hand roamed over her bra, squeezing roughly at her breast as he mouthed at her nipple through the material.

“Please,” she breathed as she arched her back of the mattress, pushing herself back against his fingers with a small moan. “Parnasse-”

Before she even had chance to complete her request his fingers were gone and he was yanking her underwear down his legs before he got off the bed and began shedding his clothes. She watched in frustration as he took his time, her own hand replacing where his had been as she touched herself. He smirked as he watched her, licking his lips in anticipation as he let his boxers fall to the floor.

He grabbed her thighs, yanking them apart before positioning himself at her entrance. With a rough thrust he was sheathed all the way inside of her as she let a loud moan, a mixture or pain and enjoyment. He didn’t give her time to adjust as he began to thrust into her, grabbing hold of her hips to slam into her each time.

She threw her head back as she reached for her bra straps, fumbling with them as she tried to push them down. Montparnasse sneered as he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as he glanced down at her bra. “It’s not like there’s much there anyway,” he told her as he leaned down, sinking his teeth into her collarbone as she yelped.

He slid his spare hand between them, pressing it against her clit before he teasingly began to move his fingers, causing her to cry out desperately as she arched her back. “Like a bitch in heat,” he laughed coldly as he thrust faster.

“God, Ponine. Imagine what your rich boy would think if he saw you like this,” he breathed as he closed his eyes, pinching her clit tightly between his fingers as she gasped. “He’d tell his friends how much of a whore you were.”

She shook her head mutely as she rocked her hips back against his, drawing a laugh from between his lips. “You like that idea?” He asked her with a cold smirk. “Maybe some of them would pay you to let them fuck you like this. Maybe they’d just find the closest alley and shag you up against the wall or in the back of their cars.”

“Parnasse,” she moaned as she pulled at her wrists desperately. There was a coil tightening in her stomach, pulling at her insides as his words pulled her closer to the edge. She _wasn’t_ enjoying this she tried to tell herself, she didn’t like the vile words that he was speaking. If Marius saw her like this he would see her as a whore, she knew it was the truth but part of her was enjoying this. Part of her wanted this to forget Marius and his blonde little lark and it was working.

It only took a few more thrusts until she was close to tumbling over the edge of her climax as stars began to fill her vision and her mouth fell open wordlessly as she arched her back, desperate for the coil inside of her to explode but before it could he pulled out roughly and began fisting his cock. She whined in desperation, shaking her head. “Parnasse, please…” She panted.

He smirked as he shook his head. “Don’t need more brats running around this place,” he moaned as he threw his head back, chasing his own climax as he came. She wrinkled her nose as she felt liquid coat her stomach and her thighs as he grunted before collapsing on top her. The bed creaked as he moved, pinning her body down with his weight. “See, it’s what you needed,” he smirked at her.

“Get off me,” she snapped at him as she rolled over, managing to dislodge most of her body from beneath him as she tried to crawl out of bed and away from him. She didn’t care about the sticky come that now stuck to the covers of the bed, she’d slept in worse before but before she could get to her feet, she felt his hands on her legs, pulling her back to him. “Let go!”

Her protests were cut short as he roughly pushed his fingers inside of her, thrusting them carelessly as she laid on her stomach, her eyes screwed tightly shut. “You’re not going to stop whining unless you get off,” he told her, crooking her fingers just enough. “Think of your rich boy.”

“Parnasse-” She moaned in frustration as she tried to pull away, her hands gripping the edge of the mattress tightly.

He slapped her across the back of her thigh, causing her to yelp as he thrust his fingers harder. “That’s not his name,” he snapped at her. “Think how disgusted your rich boy would be, seeing you laid across your bed with some man buried inside of you.”

She moaned as she desperately tried to push the mental image away but it was all she needed along with his fingers buried inside of her to finally push her over the edge. She came with a breathy moan, her fingers digging into the mattress as she clamped down around him. He laughed as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the back of her thigh as he got off the bed.

“Always knew you’d be a good fuck,” he told her coolly as he walked across the room and picked up his clothes. She laid on the bed, panting for breath as she kept her eyes squeezed tightly closed, trying to shake away the humiliation of his words. When she finally opened her eyes again, he was gone, leaving her alone on the bed in a shaking mess wearing only her bra.


End file.
